That Was a Day
by hcsp1
Summary: RotBTFD high-school AU. No ships. One shot. Based on a true story. Moon Star High's film class, consisting of Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Anna and Elsa, is headed to a senior film competition in a different school. Little do they know what they are about to go through.


**Okay, here is a first for me. A story that's based on real life events! I have no clue why, but I recently remembered one of my high-school trips which was a part of my film class. After thinking about it for a while, I came up with the idea of putting the RotBTFD characters(Because I'm reading WAY too many stories with them to the point they stick to everything) in those events with some minor alterations from the real event to make it more story-worthy.**

**Therefor, as I stated above, the majority of this is based on a true story. About 90% of what you are about to read is real and actually happened. The only made up thing here are the characters, which with the exeption of the minor ones, I don't own. Also, no ships. I didn't see the point of putting ships in this, sorry for any kind of shipper who came across this.**

**Last thing, enjoy and please review if you have something to say!**

**Special thanks to ElsaAnnaSnowQueen for betaing this!**

* * *

><p>School trips were nothing new to high-school students; they were actually the one thing every student was looking forward to during any school year. Either it being the year-trip or any other "learning tour", it was just fun for every young teenage soul, as they got the chance to hang out with their school mates in new places, take a few pictures for Facebook and just have a good time.<p>

Every now and again though, there are the school trips that are targeted to one class and one class only. Seeing how not everyone studies the same subjects during their stay in high school, there is no reason for every student to go on trips that are not relevant to them.

One of the classes in "Moon Star High" was split into 2 groups; Press students and Film students. While both groups studied subjects such as Math or Literature together, as one big class, they split into 2 groups at certain occasions. When the Press students were studying how the media is affecting the public and about terms used in news-paper articles and TV news broadcasts, the Film students were learning the art behind film-making and even got to make a few short films on their own.

While it might sound like the Film students take up the majority of said class, the opposite is true in that case. Out of the 30 students making up the class, only 6 were studying Film while the others studied Press. Those six were consisted of Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Grimm, Merida Chapman, Jack Overland and the Anderson sisters, Anna and Elsa Anderson; who were also Rapunzel's cousins. The six seniors were really good friends, not counting that 3 of them were related, and they all hung out quite frequently throughout their high school lives.

One day, their Film teacher told them that some other school, "Wickedly High", which also has a Film class, is having a contest judging senior student's end year films. Seeing how the six were now seniors, the school sent their junior year end films to participant in the competition, which required them to travel to the other school with their Film teacher and represent "Moon Star High".

The six, un-surprisingly, were happy about the news. Not only were their films going to take part in a school contest, they were also getting a day off from school to travel somewhere else, hang out while watching other students films, meet new people their age and the best part, Craig Ferguson was listed as a special guest for the event. Anna's mind was literally blown when she heard that part, as she was a big fan of the Scottish comedian.

The day of the contest came, and the six were now relaxing during the long Mini-Bus ride towards this other school. Hiccup wore a black shirt with the word "Vikings" written over it in red letters; he also wore a pair of worn out brown-green pants. Rapunzel, who got a haircut just for the occasion, wore a pink skirt with white shoes that made it seem like she walked bare feet. Merida was wearing a green shirt with the word "Arrow" written over it in greenish black letters and a pair of blue pants. Jack, with the exception of dying his hair white for whatever reason, wore a blue hoodie shirt and brown pants. Anna was dressed in a black shirt with colorful strips on it and blue pants with a few yellow strips going down through them; she also had a purple jacket. Elsa wore a blue-teal shirt along with a pair of jeans and some snow-flake earrings.

The ride was long, about 2 and a half hours long to be more specific, and at one point the group got bored with it. In order to kill the time until they got there, they all started to chat about the event up ahead and how exciting this whole situation was.

"I can't wait to meet Craig!" Anna squealed at one point. "I can already see my new Facebook profile picture!"

"Didn't you change your profile picture, like, 3 days ago?" Elsa asked her younger in a few months sister with her eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, but, it's Craig Ferguson!" Anna countered. "I can't help it that I love him more than my own boyfriend!" She said before realizing what words just came up from her mouth and seeing her friends blinking in shock at her. "Don't tell him I said that!" She quickly added.

"We wauldn't dream af it." Merida reassured Anna in her Scottish accent.

A few seconds later, Jack got his phone out of his pocket and pretended like he was talking with someone. "Hello, Kristoff? How's it going, man? You see, Anna just said…" He started to trail off as he noticed Anna turning pale because of his fake phone call.

Hiccup started to laugh at his friend's prank; Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel all giggled at the evil deed and Anna was shouting at the white haired boy. "You shut up, Overland!" She said as she re-adjusted in her chair. "And Craig is also way hotter than you 2 boys!" She then fired back at them.

"Ouch." Jack said in fake pain as he put his hand over his heart. "That hurt, Anna."

"To you maybe," Rapunzel started. "Hiccup's self-esteem is so low he probably agrees with her." She joked.

"Just because my self-esteem is low doesn't mean she needs to completely destroy it, you know." Hiccup reacted in a monotone voice that caused the entire group of friends to laugh at his words.

After a few minutes, when everyone relaxed from the laugh they shared, Rapunzel spoke up. "So, let's assume one of our films wins the competition, which one do you think it will be?"

Anna looked at her with a wired look. "What are you talking about, Punzi? Of course our film will win!" She exclaimed.

While the main class was split into 2 groups already, the six Film students were split again for their end year film projects. Since they were 6 students in the class overall; that meant 3 groups with 2 students in each group. The groups were Hiccup and Jack, Anna and Rapunzel and Elsa and Merida.

"Ah beg ta differ!" Merida intervened in the conversation. "Ma and Elsa's film will blaw yers oot af the water!" She stated proudly, high-fiving Elsa right after that.

"To be honest, my bet is on Elsa and Merida's film." Hiccup voiced his opinion, causing everyone to look at him, surprised he isn't supporting of his own movie.

"What are saying, dude?" Jack asked. "Are you suggesting our movie isn't good?"

"No, I don't mean that and I don't mean Anna and Punzi's film isn't good. No offence there, ladies." He told them and they nodded as if to signal none was taken as an offence. "I'm just saying that Elsa and Merida's movie has the biggest emotional and dramatic aspects compared to them. Both our films are about addiction, surprisingly or not, and that's not as powerful as a cop being stabbed and doubting the police." Hiccup explained his way of thinking.

"Don't be like that." Elsa told him. "In terms of what really matters in this contest, the production and art behind it, your films definitely have as good a chance as ours." She tried to give them confidence.

"Yer nat suppased ta give the campetitian pep talks, Elsa." Merida said in mock anger, to which her teammate giggled.

"I will just be happy if one of our films wins. I don't care which one will, though." Rapunzel said. "The important thing is that we will represent our school with pride."

"Right on!" Both Anna and Merida said at the same time; raising their arms in the air. Elsa, Hiccup and Jack seemed to agree with the statement as well.

After that discussion ended, the ride became quite again. Hiccup was playing an "Endless Runner" game called "Sonic Dash" on his IPhone in order to kill the time. Jack was sleeping, letting out some really loud snorts and talking in his sleep on rare occasions. Merida was trying to put her messy hair in a pony-tail, but failed many times due to it being really curly and wild. Elsa was listening to the music library on her phone; and Rapunzel and Anna helped each other braid their hair.

Eventually, the Mini-Bus came to a halt in front of the school entrance gate and the six, along with their teacher, got off of it. Once the teacher showed the invite to the guard standing at the gate, he granted them entrance to the school grounds.

The first thing all of them noticed was that the school wasn't just a large building, oh no, it was several buildings, each standing at about 20 feet tall and lacking in width. It seemed like every class in this school had its own building dedicated just for that subject only and nothing more.

"Well, that is some wired design choice for a school." Hiccup commented on the strange architecture choices of this learning establishment.

"I hear that." Elsa agreed with him.

"Alright, class." The teacher then spoke. "I'm going to meet up with the other teachers before the contest starts." He told them. "I will meet you in that building in about half an hour." He pointed towards a wide building, which resembled a theater surprisingly enough, and had tons of activity going around and inside of it. "Until then, feel free to explore and have fun." And with that, he left the 6 teens to do as they pleased.

"Well, we got half an hour…" Jack said. "Where are we going first?"

"Well, there is nowhere to go, really. We can't just go into one of those buildings and interrupt classes that are happening now." Hiccup said.

"Says what?" Merida asked.

"I don't know about you, Merida; but I don't want any troubles with a foreign school." Hiccup told her.

"Foreign?" Anna asked. "Hiccup, we are still in the states. It's not like we are in a different country or something."

The brunet boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant." Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Well, I guess our only option is to head to that theater building we are supposed to get to in the end." Rapunzel offered. "Seems like all the action happens there, anyway." She added.

"Let's go then." Elsa supported the idea.

As they headed towards the entrance, the group could feel the eyes of all the other students laying on them with examination. While some teens gave them looks that seemed like they were targeting them as rivals because of the said competition, they also caught some looks of awe and wonder.

The girls could hear some boys whistle at them, causing each of them to react differently. Elsa did blush a bit, but didn't really pay any mind to the signs of affection that were gestured to her. Merida was the most un-impressed by the strangers' attempts to "woo" her and simply ignored them. Anna and Rapunzel were the ones that seemed the most affected by the few whistles and looks aimed at them, but couldn't really do anything about that seeing how they had boyfriends back at home.

Jack and Hiccup didn't go un-noticed by the girls from this other school, or girls from any other school there, that weren't their friends. Hiccup, while glad girls did find him decent looking based on all the looks he got, wasn't really comfortable with his looks to really react other than blush and keep his face down, even though he did have a girlfriend back home. Jack however, showed much confidence to the ones observing him; he was even nice enough to send winks to some of the girls that looked at him, causing them to giggle.

The silence the whole six was in at the moment was broken once Anna spoke up. "Greetings, Fellow Film Students!" She pretty much yelled. "We are glad to meet you and we are looking forward to seeing your films!" She continued before Elsa covered her little sister's mouth.

"Anna, don't embarrass us." She said as Anna tried to fight her way out of Elsa's grasp of her mouth.

As this was happening, the watching teens started to laugh at the scene presented to them by the 2 sisters. "Well, I think we got the locals to like us." Hiccup commented right as the other students stopped laughing and returned to their own business.

As the six were looking around the building they were just in, Anna noticed the snacks table being set. "Psst… Elsa." She whispered to her sister and pointed in the direction of said table. The same chocolate snacks that lay on the table and got Anna's attention, got Elsa's as well and they both headed quickly towards it.

When their friends noticed the two walk away from them, they as well turned their looks towards the table, witnessing the large amount of snacks being set for the students and teachers to enjoy. Without much thought, Rapunzel followed her cousins as a craving for some type of food got to her.

"Sweets…" Merida commented. "Every girl's weakness…"

"With the exception of you, it turns out." Jack told her.

"You do know that some girls prefer to keep their form slim; right, Jack?" Hiccup asked his friend, causing Merida to glare at him.

"Are ye suggesting Ah am fat, Hiccup?"

If there was no belief that humans can turn their heads a 180 degree turn without their bodies actually moving, Hiccup just proved it was possible as his head snapped in Merida's direction. "No! No, I didn't suggest that… I mean… you are not as slim as Punzi or Anna and Elsa but…" He started to mumble words in order to redeem himself from the previous comment. Only for Merida's gaze pierce into his soul even more.

"Hiccup…." She sounded angry.

"Never mind… never mind… forget I said anything…" The brunet boy lifted his arms in surrender as the red-head calmed down and Jack started to laugh like crazy at the mini-argument. Merida rolled her eyes and sighed at the sight.

After a bit more of hanging around the school and eating some of the snacks, a voice was heard in the building through a megaphone. "All students and teachers attending the senior films contest are required to enter the school theater."

The six followed the herd of students to the said theater located in the same building, which as it turns out, was an actual theater; like the ones you watch actual movies in. "Why can't we have a theater like this in aur awn school?" Merida asked as she and her friends looked at the large theater in amazement.

"The budget ran out?" Hiccup suggested, causing his friends to giggle again.

"Well, considering the fact there was barley any equipment to work with once we started attending that school, you might be right, Hiccup." Elsa agreed.

Once everyone found their seats; the school principle, who was a large woman with brownish-blonde hair, which was done in a French bun, and dressed with purple clothes and a tie, went on the stage centered in front of the large screen. "Good morning, Students!" She announced in her ringing voice. "We are gathered here today for the yearly "Senior Films Competition"!" She announced as people started to clap their hands. "Like any other year, we have tons of phenomenal films made by students from either this school, or any one of the other ones that teach the subject, to show you." She praised before explaining the rules of the competition. "We are going to show you each film from each school one after the other. Once all the films are done screening, each one of you will vote for the film he liked the most; students are not allowed to vote for their own films or films from their own school."

Once that rule was mentioned, the six's faces feel down. "Well, sorry in advance for not voting for you guys." Rapunzel said.

"At least we won't have to feel guilty for choosing one team's film, but not the others'." Anna tried to be optimistic.

Soon after, the lights went off and the films started to screen. Before each film, it was represented by its name, the students behind it and from what high school they were from.

If there was one thing that could have been said about this event, was that the movies were varied. There were documentaries, mockumentaries (Meaning it acts like a documentary, only not based on real events and is for the most part fictional) and even some movies that had fictional plots to them. Some were good, some were bad, some were touching, and some were disturbing, some were funny, some were discussing, some were fun and some were just odd.

Since "Moon Star High" was the last school to start teaching the subject, it was decided that the 3 films representing it would play last. The first out of the six's films to play was the one by Anna and Rapunzel, simply titled "Facebook". The film was kind of an auto-documentary about Anna and Rapunzel deciding to not use Facebook for a week and how this will affect them. It was mostly played for laughs, but the documentary aspect of it actually worked quite nicely, as it showed how they try and live their lives without something that became such a big part of it.

The next one to play was the film Hiccup and Jack made, called "Reality Age +". This one was a mockumentary about a guy who loved reality shows and was considered addicted to them, who tries to rehab himself from the genre and become more social. Hiccup and Jack never considered themselves fans of reality TV, so the idea of someone trying to break out of it seemed interesting to them. While Hiccup worked on getting the dramatic and emotional aspect of the film right, Jack helped balance it with a few jokes and funny moments in order to not get overly dramatic.

Elsa and Merida probably made the darkest film out of the ones that came from "Moon Star High". It was called "Everything Is Left Open" and it focused on Elsa and Merida trying to figure out if the police do its job, based on a case a few years ago when Merida's cop dad was stabbed while he was off-duty. The police closed the case due to lack of evidence, but Merida always wanted to know if there was something deeper going on in there. When she brought the idea up, Elsa was interested from the very start and they actually finished the movie long before the dead-line. When the film was first screened in their school, it was very well received and people actually began to doubt the police's credibility because of it.

Once all the screenings were done, the voting took place. The students were asked to enter a small chamber where a touch screen was set up, asking for the student's name and what school he or she came from. Once the details were filled in the required spaces, the list of all the movies that were just presented showed up for the voter to pick.

Out of curiosity, Jack looked for his and Hiccup's movie on the list in order to see what will happen if he picked his own film and a film from his school for that matter. After one or two scrolls up and down the list, the white haired teen noticed his film wasn't on the list and neither his friends' films. Apparently, once you typed the name of your school, the system eliminates all films that came from it. "Well, that makes that rule kind of redundant." Jack muttered to himself before he voted for the film he found the most enjoyable and exited back to the main hall of the building.

Once Jack made it back to the hall he saw Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida had already found a small gathering place underneath a bunch of stairs that led to a higher floor of the building. Shortly after he sat down and joined them, Anna and Elsa caught up as well.

"So, what movies did you guys pick?" Rapunzel asked.

"If any of you chose either the film about the pregnant woman or the one about the animal abuse, I'm getting up right now and leave without you." Anna said, already sharing her opinion about 2 of the competing films.

Rapunzel sighed at the mention of the second movie while all the rest shared a giggle. "Ah can't believe ye twa" Merida mentioned to both Rapunzel and Anna. "Screamed sa laodly when the chicken gat its head chaped off." She said while letting out a few sinkers along with the others.

"Excuse me," Some guy with a curly light brown hair interrupted the conversation. "Were any of you the 2 girls that screamed during the animal abuse movie?" He asked in a deep voice that was convinced on finding these girls.

"Um, yeah…" Anna replied. "These were us." She pointed to herself and Rapunzel, who gave a small wave.

"Well, thanks a lot for screaming during my movie and sucking the audience out of the suspense!" He said loudly and stormed off almost immediately, like the conversation never happened, and leaving the six to wonder what exactly happened.

"I guess we won't get his Skype address after this is over." Elsa joked, to her friends' enjoyment.

After a few seconds, when Hiccup made sure said teen was nowhere to be seen, he spoke up. "Well, Anna and Punzi congratulations! You just managed to piss off a Goomba." He said as the guy reminded him of the "Super Mario Bros." enemy with his hair style and color.

Jack burst into laughter at that comment and the girls laughed at it too. "He does look a bit like those mushrooms." Elsa agreed.

"So what did you guys vote for, again?" Jack asked once they all calmed down.

"I voted for "Paranormal Activity: High-School Edition"." Hiccup spoke up first, causing his friends to laugh again. "Okay, great. I'll take it from your laughter that I'm not the only one who thought that while watching the thing."

"Well, it has a boy and girl trapped inside a place in the middle of the night. It's filmed from a security cameras' prospective and it has a demon that jump scares the camera." Anna pointed out the similarities.

"Twice! It happened twice!" Merida piped in, initiating another round of laughter.

Rapunzel was the next one to tell her pick. "I voted for the movie about the cello player and the grandparents. I found it touching." She said.

"I didn't really get that one, to be honest." Elsa admitted. "Did the grandma committed suicide once the grandpa died during their anniversary?" She asked in hope someone will answer her question.

"I think that's what happened there." Jack said. "I mean, they were at the beach, he lay down and then the next shot… they were gone."

"Well, Ah vated fer the film aboot the guy with the hallucinatians." Merida continued the cycle of telling. "It was interesting and ah liked the entire directing aspict af it."

"I agree. That was a good one." Hiccup admitted of liking the movie as well, Anna nodding her head in agreement as well.

"I voted for the one with the 2 guys who tried to bury the dead hooker." Jack said, followed by everyone letting out an "Ah-ha" in reply.

"I figured you would vote for that, Jack." Elsa added.

"Well, aren't you psychic?" Jack told her back with a smile.

"Personally, as soon as they revealed the "dead hooker" thing, I thought "Okay, Jack is voting for this"." Hiccup said.

"Ta tell the trath, guys?" Merida intervened. "Ah faund the goys best friend acting a bit like Hiccup at same paints."

"You mean the guy that follows common sense and thinks his friend is a moron?" Hiccup asked. "I'm not arguing with you on that, Merida."

"Anyway," Anna was the next one to go. "I voted for the film about the cancer couple. It was sooooooo romantic and touching!" She told her friends.

"I agree. I almost picked it myself." Rapunzel admitted. "But I liked my pick a bit more."

"It was really well done, I agree as well." Hiccup also said.

"That leaves Elsa." Jack prompted the platinum blonde girl to tell them what she picked.

"I almost chose the cancer couple as well… but knowing Anna would choose it; I went with something else which might shock you." She began telling them.

"Ye didn't chase the ane with the pregnant waman ar the animal abose, right?" Merida asked, fearing Elsa did vote for one of these films.

Elsa let out a small laugh. "No, I didn't vote for any of those. I don't want Anna disowning me or something." She joked as Anna gave her sister a quick hug in reassurance. "I voted for the one with the paranoiac girl that dies at the end."

Anna's eyes went wide as she released her older sister from her embrace. "You liked that one?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, surprised by her sister's words.

Elsa just nodded.

After a bit more conversing and sharing lunch at the school's cafeteria, the 5 films which received the most votes were to be announced via the mega phone. The principal read the names of the film and the students who produced it. She read one, she read two, she read three, she read four… the last one was about to be read and so far, none of the six's films were mentioned.

And then it came…

""Everything Is Left Open" by Elsa Anderson and Merida Chapman." The principal's voice announced.

Elsa and Merida's first instinct was scream with glee and hug each other on a job well done; which later turned into a full out group hug containing all six friends.

"Congrats, girls." Rapunzel told them.

"Great job." Hiccup smiled at them.

"Good luck in the finals." Jack said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Elsa." Anna told her sister. "And you as well, Merida." She quickly added after realizing she forgot about the red-head for a second.

After a short while, the finalists were called back to the theater room along with their teachers for the final results. The group wished Elsa and Merida good luck one more time before they went back into the large theater. The other four friends were waiting in that corner they found under the stairs, as they had a clear vision of the door their friends and teacher will come out of.

After a shorter time than expected, most likely a few minutes; Elsa, Merida and the teacher walked out the door. The teacher had a look of shock and so did Elsa, while Merida had a look of anger on her face. She did hold a paper in her hands, but the face was so distracting that the other four didn't even notice it.

They hurried to them, asking what was up. If Elsa and Merida were the only one disappointed it was understandable, but the teacher had a similar face too; raising the suspicion that something was up.

"Don't take it too hard, guys." Rapunzel tried to cheer them up. "We are still happy for you getting this far."

"We didn't lose…" Elsa said barley above a whisper. "We were disqualified."

Their friends' eyes widened. "What?!" They all said.

"Turns oot, it's nat enaogh that ye are a seniar ta take place in the campetitian." Merida said. "The mavie is sappased ta be praduced while we are seniars… and we made it in Joniar year."

"Therefore, it doesn't count." Elsa finished. Both she and Merida were devastated by this unfair loophole that just came out of nowhere. The teacher tried to argue with the principle, but she wouldn't listen. She did give them a document that assigned them an "Honorable Mention" title, which was the paper Merida was holding.

There was a long silence following the reveal until the teacher told the group that their Mini-Bus has arrived to pick them up back to their own school. With no added words or will power to argue staying for a little longer, the group started making their way towards their ride. Once they arrived at the school gate, Anna caught sight of the special guest mentioned, Craig Ferguson, stepping inside the school perimeter.

"Oh my God! That's him!" She squealed excitedly as she hurried in the direction of her favorite comedian with her phone in her hands. "Hello, Craig! Very big fan! My friends and I are just leaving so can I have a quick selfie with you?"

She fired the words at him, but it seemed Craig had more important business to discus in the phone call he was currently having. Thus, causing him to ignore Anna and move on. Anna just stood there; not comprehending that one of her favorite celebrities ignored her existence.

"Anna?" The teacher eventually asked. "It's time to go." The teen girl nodded and quickly caught up with her friends and teacher as they boarded the Mini-Bus.

The ride back to their school was silent. Not a single word was spoken by anyone on any of the day's events. Elsa and Merida were still disappointed by what happened with their film; Anna was keeping quit with herself since the thing with Craig happened; that left only Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel who all had nothing to say on each of the matters troubling their friends.

The ride felt long to all of them. By the time they arrived back at the school, it felt to them like 4 hours have passed. Once they got out of the Mini-Bus, Hiccup finally broke the silence. "So, talk to you guys later?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Jack offered. "I'm not feeling it today."

"Okay, so tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida managed a small smile at her friends. "Sure." Elsa also smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow" Anna said. "After I'll delete all of the recordings of "The Late Late Show" I made." She said grumpily. This cheered up the spirits of the six, even Anna's, who smiled at her friends' laughter.

"So good-bye for now." Hiccup said. "We will talk tomorrow at school." All of them raised their hands in order to say "Good-Bye" and each started heading to their own homes.

Once they all got home, each had a Facebook status regarding the day.

Hiccup Haddock: "So visited a different school, saw a bunch of wired students' films and our school lost because of a stupid technicality. Overall, that was a day."

Rapunzel Grimm: If it weren't for Hiccup Haddock, Merida Chapman, Jack "Frost" Overland, Anna Anderson and Elsa Anderson being there with me; that would have been a wasted day. But with these guys, it was just a day.

Merida Chapman: On the off-chance someone on my friends list attends "Wickedly High"; 1) Delete yourself 2) This school is literally full of high people for making up such stupid rules. What a wasted day today was.

Jack "Frost" Overland: Aside from seeing what will happen if Hiccup Haddock and I would get stuck with a dead hooker, today was a pretty useless day.

Anna Anderson: Craig Ferguson has completely lost a fan! I was right near him, asking for a simple selfie and he ignored me! I can't believe him! Going to delete every episode recorded of his show. Oh and "Wickedly High" is a wickedly stupid school and today was an annoying day.

Elsa Anderson: If Merida Chapman and I ever decide to become villains, "Wickedly High" will be the first place we destroy. Just a heads up if someone who goes there reads this. That was one boring and disappointing day.

While anyone of them had a different way to describe the day they had, they could all agree on one thing…

That was a day

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was fun to do. Made me think of high-school again, good times indeed. Maybe I should do more "Based on real-life" stories.<strong>

**The bit involving Craig Ferguson wasn't meant to say anything against him(Because he is awesome), it's just a refrence to a thing that really happened to one of the girls on the trip(She approched the special guest for a picture and he ignored her, the reaction was what you read). I put Anna in this situation as a nod to Kristen Bell being on his show a lot of times.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this, leave a review if you got anything to say, no offence is meant to the people being represented in this story; not that it matters because they won't ever read this but hey, might as well mention this for safty reasons.**

**Thanks again for ElsaAnnaSnowQueen for betaing!**


End file.
